The present invention relates to an electric condom ring, particularly to a condom ring having a miniature vibrating motor and a battery to be used on a condom to enhance sexual pleasure.
In order to promote sexual safety in youth, the Center for Disease Control (CDC) of the Department of Health advocates the use of condom but to of a little result. The inventor therefore develops the electric condom ring device to provide people with a choice to have more fun and pleasure when using condom in their sex life.